


Precious Boy

by Painprince



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Anorexia, Bondage, Cum Eating, Depression, Eating Disorders, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PTSD, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, This story is gonna be REALLY soft, references to child sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painprince/pseuds/Painprince
Summary: A one shot about Oliver finding a needy omega on the streets of a rundown town. All of his instincts tell him that this boy needs a special kind of alpha to take care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I’ve been a very busy boy so I haven’t updated anything but I wanted to write a quick palate cleanser. Shattered and Ownership will both be updated soon. Love you all ♥️

I don’t know how or why I ended up in this town. Well, I did to a certain extent. I hadn’t gotten laid in months. I was a gentlemen and I never had a one night stand. However, I also had only dated betas and other alphas. Omegas were different. I hadn’t let myself indulge because I was warned of the spell they could cast on unsuspecting alphas. New York was known for omegas. It was impoverished and mostly known for prostitution. I didn’t want a prostitute I just wanted to meet someone nice in hopes that they would want to share a hotel bed for the night. I felt so pathetic but I didn’t care because I was in such a heavy heat that my skin between my legs was starting to itch. Suddenly I smelled something sweet drift across my nostrils. It intoxicated me instantly. I turned to see two men harassing a boy outside of a coffee shop. I couldn’t see his face but I knew the smell was coming from his hole. He was an omega and he was in a strong heat as well. He clutched his coffee cup and shivered as the men continued talking.

“Just come to our house. We’ll take good care of you...”

He shook his head no and tried to push past. I noticed a large wet spot on his blue jeans. He had leaked. I saw tears begin to streak his eyes as they began to laugh.

“What a little slut. Come on boy admit that you want our cocks!”

I walked right up to him and he accidentally collided into my chest. 

“You shouldn’t be out in this state.”

His eyes lifted to me as his mouth opened slightly. His cheeks were red with blush and his eyes were full of lust. He needed to be bred. His body was practically begging for it. The men began to harass someone else as the boy continued to scurry away.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Follow me!”

He started to run. I knew he was probably running because he didn’t want to be out in his soaked jeans. I followed until we reached a large stone building. It looked like a run down hotel.

“Is this where you live?”

He nodded. I continued to follow him to the elevator then to a room down the hall. This all seemed crazy but I knew I was in no physical danger. If anything he should be the one that is second guessing his safety. I was much larger and stronger than him but he must have weighed the pros and cons before inviting me in. Or perhaps his self preservation was lowered because of how much I knew he needed my cock. I had a feeling he was enthralled by me the moment we met. He could have picked anyone to satiate him but he set his sights on me. I felt honored because he really was gorgeous. I had never even kissed a man. What was I doing here?

“Elio.”

“What?”

“That’s my name.”

“Oh, sorry. I’m Oliver.”

He took his jacket off, then shirt, then pants. He seemed manic and needy. I tried to strike up some conversation as I looked around at the four walls surrounding us. 

“Hey, just breath it’s ok.”

“I’ve felt so crazy lately. I don’t know how anyone deals with this deep desire...”

He seemed truly troubled by his own question. He refocused on me and looked at how flush and sweaty I was. 

“You shouldn’t have been out either. How long has it been for you?”

“8 months.”

“You’re so handsome. Why so long?”

“Getting over a heartbreak.”

Elio sighed and nodded in understanding. 

“How long for you?”

I motioned to his soaked pants and he giggled out of embarrassment.

“This is actually my first heat. I’m 17... I’ve never...”

“You’re a late bloomer.”

He nodded then fiddled in his underwear. I smelt more slick leak out of him. Poor thing. He was probably so horny and confused by his own body. 

“My parents kicked me out once I went into heat so I’ve been staying here.”

“This town isn’t safe someone could take advantage of you.”

I wanted to feel his soft skin desperately but I also didn’t want him to feel pressured or rushed by a stranger. 

“Can you?”

“What?”

“Take advantage of me. I need it... I’m burning up inside.”

He clutched his stomach and moved his hips as the secretions slipped down his legs. 

“I just met you. I don’t want to take your virginity.”

He took one long step towards me and looked up at me courageously.

“Then why are you here?”

He got me there. 

“I guess you’re right. Are you sure?”

He nodded and bit his lip. I exhaled and took his neck in my hands and massaged his veins. Just the simple touch of my hands made him gasp. I rubbed his cheeks with my thumbs and studied his mouth. 

“I’ve never been with a man before.”

Elio smiled and leaned in to kiss me. 

“Just follow your instincts. I get wet too...”

Elio placed my hand between his legs as I shrieked in a breath at just how soaked he was. 

“You’re very brazen for being a virgin.”

He smiled again and kissed my neck. 

“Well I like you... What do you like? When you’ve had sex?”

“Being in control... making my partner feel good. I don’t really have any specific kinks. Do you?”

Elio rubbed my biceps and looked right into my pupils as he spoke.

“I... just want to be filled.”

He said the word filled so quietly I could barely hear him. It was incredibly endearing how honest Elio was being with a complete stranger. He already trusted me. I pinched his nipple softly as I went to whisper in his ear.

“I can do that for you. We’ll go slow. Ok?”

Elio nodded and sat on his small bed. He took his underwear off and opened his legs for me. I leaned above him and just looked at his naked frame. He had little birth marks and freckles all over his body. I leaned down and buried my stubble on his stomach. I kissed his hipbones as I tried to make eye contact with him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was wired shut. I knew that even though he was dripping with want that he was nervous. 

“Do you want me to touch you Elio.”

He exhaled and spoke into a pillow.

“You’re already touching me.”

“I meant here.”

I swiped my finger over his pulsing opening. He shuddered and blinked his eyes rapidly. Two tears streamed down his cheeks. This poor boy was so worked up, I wondered how long he had been in heat without being penetrated. 

“Just touch yourself for a second while I take my clothes off. It probably won’t feel as strange if you warm yourself up a little.”

He smiled at me and started rubbing his hole with his pointer finger. I discarded my clothes quickly and took his hand away from himself. I could practically hear his racing heart. 

“Elio, an omegas first heat is always one of the strongest so don’t be embarrassed if you cum multiple times. Just tell me if it’s ever too much.”

Elio leaned his lips into mine with ease. How did I already feel so comfortable with this person? He laid back down and started to moan as I pushed my fingers inside him. His body squeezed my fingers in earnest as his eyes rolled back. He grabbed my wrist and held on to it as I pumped his ass. This went on for minutes as he tossed and turned in ecstasy. He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead then wiggled away.

“Too much?”

I removed my soaked fingers and wiped them on a towel. I rubbed his thighs as his pelvis shook. His breathing becoming increasingly shallow. I had such an indescribable urge to not only breed him but to care for him.

“No I just... can’t stop cumming...”

I moved a black curl out of his face and tried to slow everything down by peppering kisses on his face. He groaned and expelled even more slick. I looked over to see a pile of sheets in a corner of the room. He must be leaking every night. 

“I’ll make you feel better just try to relax.”

He nodded and put his hands on my shoulders. I started by just rubbing my cock around his opening but he was too greedy. He shifted his ass down on me to try to take more. My cock slipped on his ass cheek and he groaned at the fail. I hooked his legs over my hips and entered him swiftly. Something amazing happened once I was deep inside of him that I didn’t expect. His body finally calmed itself and his eyes opened. 

“Better now?”

Elio looked like he was having a hard time speaking so he just nodded again and took my hand in his to hold. I took the other hand in mine and pinned them above his head as I started to thrust into his willing body. The sounds that were coming from our bodies moving against each other was music to my ears. Being inside Elio elicited the most primal feeling that I didn’t know I needed. He wrapped his ankles around my back and went slack in my hold. I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his lower back to sit him up. He yelped at the change of angle and rested his head on my shoulder. I could tell he was very shy and was having trouble keeping eye contact while his face was so open with pleasure. I lifted his thighs slightly and thrust into him slowly.

“Look at me.”

He obeyed and smiled through his moans. He was so... beautiful. I had to tell him even if we never saw each other again. 

“Don’t ever settle for an abusive alpha. You’re too precious for that, you’re beautiful.”

Elio blushed and put his head back on my shoulder. I watched the hair on my body rub up against Elio’s soft porcelain skin as I rolled my abdomen. He giggled when my pubic hair tickled his balls. Moments later he was groaning in preparation for another orgasm. I laid his back on the sheets and lifted his hips to quicken the speed of my thrusts.

“Oliver... you feel so good...”

I pulled his ass apart so I could go impossibly deeper then growled in his ear. He gasped and opened his eyes wide in surprise of a new pleasure spot I had found. 

“Good boy Elio.”

He whined underneath me then grabbed my hands as his insides convulsed around my aching flesh. His ass continued cumming so I had to just hold him down as I continued. While he was still pulsating around me I felt his ass squirt more liquid. I gasped and held on to him as My cock spilled inside of him. He sat up and wrapped his hands around my sweaty back. He swayed his hips and rode me expertly as I emptied more seed inside of him. I could feel our sexual secretions dripping down our thighs. Elio continued bouncing on me while rubbing his cock against my stomach. After a few more moments he got the traction he needed to cum. As his cock spurt ribbons on both of our stomach he grabbed my hair and bit into my neck. I moaned in surprise. Both of our bodies went slack and I laid on top of him. He made no protests about my weight. After a few moments of laying in silence and heaving for air I spoke.

“Marking is a very alpha thing to do. Why did you mark me?”

“I’m sorry... I just..”

“No, nothing to apologize for. I’m just curious.”

“I wanted you to remember me.”

I felt Elio’s body shiver in preparation for me pulling out and leaving him raw. I rubbed his back and kissed him slowly with passion.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Your boy here with more updates on stories I said would be one shots lol. So much for trying to write only one story. For this one it’s not going to be as long as my others and be almost all kink and smut. Sorry not sorry I guess ♥️

It had been a few minutes since we both finished but Elio was still breathing hard. I could smell his body was expelling slick out of his entrance, on to the sheets. I put my hand to his forehead and it was scolding hot. I went to the little sink which was in the same room as the bed and put cold water on some towels. I placed one on his head, chest, then the back of his neck. He purred then closed his eyes. His body was almost vibrating. I had no idea what was happening to him. He was also pretty underweight. I hoped it was his metabolism and not that he couldn’t afford nourishment. I brushed his hair behind his ear and watched him without fear of being seen. I had left small hickeys all over his neck. He sighed and rolled on his side.

“Can we... again?”

He blushed a bright red and covered his cheeks with his hands. I took his hands in mine and kissed each one.

“Sure. But let’s talk for a bit first. Is that ok?”

He nodded and smiled. His hips continued grinding against the bed. I knew he was still feverish with want. To ground him I put his back to my chest. He melted into me then looked back up at my mouth.

“Where are you from?”

“California.”

“What are you doing in Hell’s Kitchen?”

“Well I’m in New York for work but I’m in Hell’s Kitchen cause...”

“You wanted to find an omega.”

There was a pause then Elio continued.

“I’m not judging you. I sat at the coffee shop for an hour trying to pick someone. I was so worked up I almost settled for those men harassing me.”

He smiled.

“I’m glad I didn’t.”

I kissed his forehead.

“How long have you been living in this room?”

“I pay by the day so... 16 days? Yah.”

He shifted so he was sitting across from me and crossed his arms. Now that he was sitting up and the light from the back window was hitting him I saw just how small he was.

“Where do you get the money?”

“I saved for awhile. I have around 2,000 left.”

“What about when it runs out?”

He actually started to cry. I knew because of his heat that all of his emotions were right on the surface, waiting.

“I don’t know.”

I saw his ribs tremble when he continued tearing up. 

“Have you been eating? There’s no food here.”

“Why so many questions? Didn’t you just want to fuck me?”

“Wow, from what I remember this was mutual and you actually asked me.”

He nodded and retreated his point. 

“And I hope you didn’t feel like I fucked you. I hope you felt that it... I don’t know that we...”

That it was love. That we made love. It got caught in my throat and I couldn’t say it. Elio continued for me. 

“It felt good. But I just met you. Can we really say we made love?”

I scooted closer to him and rubbed his knee.

“Did I make you feel loved?”

He let another tear fall then wiped his nose.

“Yes, you did.”

I wanted to make him feel cared for and adored. I wanted him to eat and treat his body with just as much love as I gave it. I wanted him to not be ashamed of his heat and his sexual appetite. I could tell the entire situation made him feel shy and maybe even ashamed.

“How are you feeling?”

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said.”

He sighed.

“I’m still... needy. But I’m sad too. I miss my parents, I want to go home.”

I kissed his forehead.

“It’s normal to be really emotional in heat.”

“You are and you seem fine.”

“An alphas heat is different. You’re my center of attention. That’s the difference. My mind is cleared of all things except for you.”

“My body?”

“No love, you. Just you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“You’re right. But I’m trying and I already care. I cared when I saw you leaked on the street.”

“You’re just abnormally kind.”

“Maybe. But caregiving is part of an alphas heat. Do you want me to take care of you, Elio?”

He nodded and blushed a bright red. 

“Yes.”

He licked the bite mark he had made on my neck then giggled.

“You still wet?”

He took my hand just like a few hours ago and guided it between his legs. His discharge had spread all down his thighs and ass. I swirled it around his hole and watched his eyes as I did this. They would go wide then close over and over. He was so innocent in his pleasure. I loved that I was apart of all these first time sexual feelings for him. He bit his lip when I pushed two fingers inside him. That’s what I knew he wanted. Elio thrust forward on my hand and grabbed my neck, to bring me in for a kiss. We kissed sloppily as I prodded his insides. After a few minutes I took my fingers out and fed them to him. He licked all his own juice off obediently then giggled. 

“My turn.”

I laid him on his back and lifted his knees so I could finally taste him. His hole was gaping in arousal. I smiled up at him and he was frowning. He looked ashamed.

“What?”

“I just feel on display... it feels... dirty.”

I rubbed his thighs.

“There’s nothing wrong with enjoying sex. You should never feel self conscious when you’re experiencing pleasure. It’s normal, I opened you up already. It’s good that you’re pulsating, ok?”

He seemed to take my reassurance to heart because he laid back down and rubbed his hands through my hair. I waited for his eyes to close before I lowered my tongue on his sensitive muscle. He actually yelped then bucked into me. We both laughed before I continued as slow as I could, just to introduce him to the foreign feeling. After a few more licks and sucks he was whining into the sheets. Once he started shaking I detached myself and looked down at him. 

“You ok?”

He reached for my waist and pulled me flush against him.

“Want you.”

He kissed me with what felt like everything he had. His lips molded to mine effortlessly as I guided my hard flesh inside his soaked core. Elio gasped then sucked me in effortlessly. He motioned for me to flip us over so I did. 

“Look whose in control now.”

I kissed his neck as he spoke and allowed him to grind down on me at his own pace. He picked slow and deep movements as he pulled on my chest hair. The orgasmic tension was so thick in the air it was getting difficult to breath. He seemed to be glowing. I knew when omegas go into intense heats there skin can appear more radiant. I buried my nose under his ear and inhaled the pheromones. I felt goosebumps rise to the surface once he felt my breath.

“Ahhh...”

I kissed each hickey I had made earlier and let him moan and ride me in a delicious cycle. Suddenly he stopped and stared at me intensely. This was unlike him. He hadn’t made eye contact unless I asked him to. 

“Can I ask a favor?”

I massaged his cheek. 

“Anything.”

“Can you... dominate me. Maybe be a little... rough?”

Elio was still extremely sheepish in his explanation of kink. I didn’t want to patronize him. I wanted him to feel comfortable. 

“Can you tell me what you had in mind?”

“I don’t really know. Never mind.”

He looked down and took in a long inhale. I rubbed his thighs and kissed his chest.

“Elio it’s ok if you don’t know a lot about sex. I can help you ok?”

He nodded and sank deeper on to me. 

“Can we talk for a second?”

I lifted him off and sat him next to me. I decided to take the lead on this sexual adventure. 

“So domination... it can come in many different forms. I can just speak to you in an authoritative way, a lot of people enjoy dirty talk. The more physical stuff can include me holding your wrists like last time, choking, edging, spanking, etc. anything that sounds good or that sounds terrible?”

He picked his nails and spoke so softly I couldn’t hear him.

“What?”

“Choking doesn’t sound good.”

“I wouldn’t actually. I’d more so just hold your neck.”

“Can you show me?”

This boy was killing me. He was so shy about everything but so eager and adorable. I placed my hand underneath his jaw and shifted it around his Adam’s apple. His eyes went wide at the pressure. 

“Just like this.”

I saw his cock harden. He smiled and took my hand off his neck.

“Does spanking hurt?”

“It depends how hard want to try?”

He nodded and immediately put himself over my lap. I smiled at his enthusiasm then soothed his ass with my palms. He exhaled in, then shrieked when I slapped the skin playfully. I started very soft. 

“That didn’t hurt at all.”

“Do you want me to go harder?”

His cock twitched against my leg.

“Yes.”

I hit him twice as hard and watched the skin turn a light shade of pink. He bit his lip and turned.

“Doesn’t really feel good or bad. I just really like saying yes to you.”

“Ok. People like pain and spanking cause of the endorphins that get released after being hit a few times. Not just once. Did another word come to mind after saying yes?”

Elio blushed so hard he actually started to lightly sweat.

“I almost said yes, sir.”

I brushed his hair behind his ear and then whispered in it.

“Did you like when I called you good boy?”

Elio nodded quickly then panted.

“Ok. It sounds like you want to be told what to do. I’ll play with you softly baby, ok?”

He smiled and kissed my cheek. Suddenly my heart expanded at his honest trust for me. 

“Yes, sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect to start writing multiple stories again but here I am. Updates just happen based on what I’m feeling. As you can tell in each story Elio and Oliver are different based on their circumstances. I hope you enjoy the characterization of them here. Also, in this universe no mpreg. Sorry folks, that’ll be in Ownership and maybe Let Me Love You. As always tell me what you think!

“Get on your hands and knees.”

I rubbed his back as he got into position. He smiled at me, still obviously nervous. 

“What are you going to do?”

I massaged his soft fleshy ass as he inhaled sharply. I opened his cheeks to look at how he was doing. This poor angel. His ass was red and raw but soaked in liquid. I had seen omegas go into their first heat on the streets, both men and women. They’d beg anyone to touch them. I could tell Elio was the type of person that was very used to being in control. He was at war with himself. On one hand he felt ashamed and confused by all these sensations. On the other he didn’t care because of how good it all felt. I spoke to him gently as I ran my fingers through his hair.

“I was gonna spank you. I’ve heard omegas really like it.”

He nodded and arched his back at the hope of having contact. 

“Please.”

I continued the game.

“Please what?”

“Sir.”

I rewarded him with a kiss to his spine and a hard spank right on his hole. He shrieked and coiled up before arching back. 

“You liked that huh?”

“Yes, sir.”

I rubbed the red skin then brought my hand back down twice. He whined then moaned without fear of being heard. I placed my chest on his back and rubbed his nipples as the pain was still coursing through him.

“Ahhh...”

I got off of him and saw he had dripped on the bed.

“Good boy. So wet for me, baby.”

“Want your...”

Elio stopped abruptly as if he suddenly got ashamed of what he was about to say. I turned his head around. 

“I’m going to spank you for not finishing what you were going to say. I’m going to spank you three times. Then you’re going to say what you wanted to.”

“Yes,sir.”

“Count.”

I kissed his spine again before I brought my hand down harder than any time before. He fell forward and whimpered.

“One.”

I rubbed the hot skin before licking it. He tried to lean his hole into my mouth but I spanked him instead.

“Two!”

I turned his face around to see it wet with tears. He smiled at me. I spanked him again. He smiled through it then opened his jaw and let the pain shudder through him. 

“Three.”

I took my hands off his body and looked at him.

“I want your cock.”

He was so vulnerable at this moment. So beautiful. The way he said it made my cock twitch. He giggled at the movement. I pinned his arms above his head and flipped him. He gasped at my strength then exhaled. I could feel how relaxed his body was becoming. 

“You smell so good.”

He sounded drunk.

“It’s my pheromones. Your body wants to be bred.”

“That’s what I want. Please, sir.”

I frowned and ran my hand through my hair as I tried to keep my composure. I knew he couldn’t conceive. Male omegas couldn’t, only females. 

“Ok. Open your legs.”

He spread his thighs even further and gazed at me lustfully. Today may have been his first time but he was a stunning sexual being. I took his cheek in my hand and kissed his nose before returning both to his wrists. I squeezed his bones and watched his face. Being with Elio was so different that any woman I had ever been with. I don’t know if it was because he was a man or because it was him. He was honest and open and so... trusting. I did think of myself as a safe sexual partner but I’m glad he felt the same. He also smiled a lot, when his jaw wasn’t open. 

“What are you thinking about?”

I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked.

“What?”

“You’ve been staring at me for awhile.”

Again his neck turned pink and his eyes fluttered out of shyness. I kissed his cheek bone and slid inside him easily. His body held on to mine like it was a part of him. I gasped at the intensity of his insides and buried my face in his neck. He scratched my back lovingly. I took comfort in how kind he was. I kissed his neck because it was the closest piece of skin I could reach until I started grinding into him. We rolled around and tried different positions until we were both soaked in sweat. I had cum twice and I had no idea how many times Elio had. I wiped my forehead and flopped my body down next to his. The entire bed shook at my size. I studied Elio’s face and saw that he looked really out of it. I took his face in my hands.

“Do you want some water? Do you feel sick?”

He blinked and started to cry. I didn’t know why. I suddenly got very nervous. 

“Elio, talk to me. What’s wrong.”

“I don’t know. Just emotional.”

I could feel his pulse beating in his neck as he let the tears fall into the hotel pillow. I grabbed us both water bottles that he had on the floor then spoke to him after taking a sip.

“You can talk to me.”

I could tell he was a private person and even still slightly uncomfortable at my presence. 

“I don’t want to be a burden. You don’t even know me.”

He sniffled and then curled up into a ball. I noticed he was shivering. There was only a sheet on the bed.

“I’m going to go to the front and get you some blankets.”

“You don’t have-“

I already had my pants and shirt on and I was out the door. No shoes though, I laughed at that. There was a pile of blankets that said “clean” at the end of the hall so I took four. They smelled fresh and they were still warm. When I returned Elio was in the same spot. I covered him with two more blankets then took the used sheets out to the dirty bin. When I returned I sat next to him and ran my fingers through his black locks.

“Now that you’re warm, what were you going to say?”

He smiled then sniffled again. I grabbed him a tissue.

“Thanks.”

“So what?”

He looked at me wide eyed.

“Nothing.”

“Not nothing, what’s bothering you.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

I continued scratching his scalp as he breathed deeply. His body finally seemed sated. I should just let him sleep. After a few seconds he spoke almost silently.

“I’m struggling with an eating disorder. That’s it. That’s all, can I sleep now?”

“I’m not your parent you can do whatever you want.”

He looked at me smugly. I knew he would enjoy that response.

“What type?”

“Anorexia... Sorry, I haven’t said it out loud many times.”

“Do your parents know?”

“That’s why they kicked me out. I can’t eat and my mom said she couldn’t handle it anymore. Then my heat came and my father freaked out. I guess he thought I would at least be a beta. He called me a faggot.”

He looked at my expression and stopped me from speaking.

“I know what you’re thinking but they’re good people. I love them and I just want to go home. So bad...”

I suddenly felt terrible about our sexual endeavors. He was a virgin until a few hours ago. Now his ass is beat red, his body is probably sore, and he’s sobbing into a pillow, above all else he’s starving. I brought him into my arms.

“Wanna take a shower and go out to eat.”

He laughed.

“You haven’t met any anorexics have you.”

He blew his nose and I couldn’t help kissing it after. He scrunched his nose up.

“I know but you have to try. Each time I see you we eat together. That’s the deal.”

His face fell at that. I could tell by his body language that he was seriously considering telling me no way. I rubbed his chest and kissed underneath his ear. He turned around then covered his body with a sheet.

“I’ve already seen all of you.”

“I know but... I feel, I don’t know. Maybe it’s my parents voices in my head but it all felt good while it was happening now I feel... gross or like a slut.”

“That’s just a word that prude people made up for others that have fun. Did you feel safe?”

He nodded.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

He nodded.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about.”

He leaned his forehead on my chest and left it there. I felt tears pool in my eyes at how adorable he was.

“You’re so precious.”

He shook his head no for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’ve been sick for two days so good news is a lot of writing has been happening. I should be back to work and responsibilities tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy the direction of this story. It’s going to start talking about eating disorders more so if you’re not comfy with that maybe don’t read. Tell me what you think as always!

I went and grabbed us both sandwiches while I left Elio to sleep. Omegas usually fall asleep quickly after sex where as alphas get more energized. I wasn’t tired at all, but I was also well fed. I inserted the key he gave me to the door and found him on his back with his fingers deep inside him. He put the blanket over himself and went wide eyed as if he wasn’t expecting me.

“Don’t mind me.”

I winked at him then put our food down. 

“I’m so embarrassed...”

I sat next to the bed and noticed how much he was still dripping. 

“Don’t be. You’re in heat. Keep going.”

“No... not while you’re here.”

“Why not? We had sex earlier.”

“This is different... I’m touching myself.”

“It’s the same thing.”

I guided his hand back to his entrance and manipulated its movements. He whined and tossed his head in the opposite direction. 

“Unless you want me to do it for you.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Both of our eyes connected intensely. It seemed he was just as shocked from his word choice as me. He looked down and tried to hide from the moment. I took his jaw in my hand.

“Look at me.”

He obeyed.

“There’s no need to be insecure, I got you, ok? Just trust me. Did you like calling me daddy?”

Elio blushed further hearing me say it. He nodded, apparently unable to speak. 

“Ok. I’m going to make you cum a few times then you need to eat.”

I felt his ass constrict when I told him what was going to happen without asking him. I’d keep that in mind for later. I continued circling his insides and feeling the delicious squelch of his discharge. He reached for my shirt and held it tightly. Elio seemed to be so overwhelmed by the pleasure I brought him he occasionally looked petrified and confused.

“Lay back, relax.”

His eyes rolled back as I tapped his pleasure spot with my fingers. 

“Oliver... can you curl your fingers a little more?”

His voice was beyond breathy and so sexual. I wanted to hear him talk that way forever. I kissed his neck and whispered in his ear.

“Like that?”

He felt what we were both trying to achieve then squirted on my fingers. His cock exploded at the same time as tears flew down his eyes. He collapsed then started to breath hard all over again. I scratched his scalp soothingly.

“I know this is all very new but you’re doing great for your first heat. It’s a lot to handle.”

He nodded and reached for my hand to hold. I smiled at that cute gesture. He held on to me tight as if I was going to go somewhere. His eyes dropped.

“No no sleeping. I got lunch.”

He grimaced. 

“Not hungry.”

He closed his eyes and sighed.

“You can’t expect me to buy that after our talk. Come on just a few bites. Just half of a half?”

He shook his head no. 

“If you don’t eat a little I will leave.”

He looked at me angrily.

“Elio. You have to have anticipated this. You told me about your issues. Of course I’m going to try to get you to eat.”

“Fine. But I’m doing it for you.”

As he was nibbling through the food he looked like he was going to be sick. Once he had what we discussed he gave the rest to me. I finished the rest of his and my own sandwich with ease. After I rubbed his small belly and smiled at him.

“You sick of me yet? Cause I can get out of your hair.”

“Don’t do that, I just ate food for you. I like you.”

He blushed and smiled. I could smell his body was producing more slick. His sexual appetite was insatiable. However, I knew that many people go through that in their first heat. I know I did. But after watching Elio I realized an alphas heat is so different than an omegas. Omegas seemed to be able to bounce back quicker for more sex. While after one breeding alphas seem to have less heat like symptoms. Elio was still sweating, his pupils were still dilated, and he was still wet. He buried his head in the pillow and groaned.

“I’m so tired of being so horny all the time.”

I laid down and hugged him to me.

“I know. It’ll go away eventually. You sore at all?”

“No.”

He batted his eyelashes at me then removed the blankets. I felt a sharp pain in my chest when I really looked at his weight. Why was he choosing to not eat? He seemed to notice my expression then covered himself.

“Sorry I know I’m disgusting... I thought maybe you’d want to look at me, sorry. Stupid...”

He said the last part to himself. I removed the blanket again and scanned his hairless skeletal frame.

“No, you’re stunning I just...”

He sat up and covered himself.

“I know. I’m underweight. I’m gross, I know.”

“No you’re not. Not even a little.”

I stroked his knee. 

“Well you are underweight but not gross, certainly not gross.”

He smiled then hugged me. The contact felt very intimate and innocent. I held him softly.

“Thanks for helping me with everything.”

I rubbed his back.

“No problem.”

We disconnected organically then he took my hand again. It seemed he was very comfortable with skin to skin contact that was not sexualized. 

“I know I only met you today and this may seem impulsive but this hotel is terrible and I want you to be safe. You can stay with me. I’m just a few streets down. If you want.”

“That’s so kind... I... um...”

He seemed flustered and that something else was on his mind.

“Oliver I don’t eat everyday and you can’t make me if I stay with you... it’s hard to explain but I just can’t.”

I let my thumb cascade over his hand and felt his knuckles flex. Truthfully I had no knowledge about eating disorders and I didn’t know what he was talking about when he said he just “can’t.” What did that mean? Who can’t eat?

“Well maybe that will be part of you coming to stay for a bit. I can help you eat so you can move back with you parents like you want.”

“I wish it was that simple.”

“Why can’t it be?”

Elio laughed then shifted on the bed awkwardly.

“It’s just not. It’s hard to explain.”

“Try me.”

“I can’t ok.”

His voice had a tone of severity. He seemed agitated. I’m sure not eating could make someone a little uneasy. 

“Explain to me why. I’m just interested that’s all.”

He suddenly seemed winded. He sat and held his stomach. 

“You ok?”

“Yah, I haven’t eaten that much in awhile my stomach just hurts.”

“You only ate a little bit.”

“When are you going to get it. I don’t eat. I’m being honest and transparent. You can go if you don’t want to have sex with me because of it.”

“Elio I... look at it from my perspective. Why would I want to start any kind of friendship, sexual or otherwise with someone that is...”

I stopped myself before I said the last word. 

“Dying. You were going to say dying. Weren’t you? Well, you wouldn’t be the first. My mom said the same thing. She said she couldn’t have a walking corpse in the house.”

Elio held his elbows and shook. I rubbed his shoulder and felt the bone press into my palm. 

“I’m sorry.”

That was all I could think to say. I didn’t understand it and I didn’t know how to help him but I knew I could be there. I knew I could just sit and listen, maybe offer him some form of comfort. 

“Maybe we can go see a doctor together so we can get some info from professionals. I don’t know much about it.”

“Well I do and it’s hard to fix and I’m done trying.”

“You can’t be serious.”

He removed the blanket and stood.

“You said I’m not gross. Fuck me then. Look at my body and cum without thinking about how underweight I am, about how I don’t eat...”

I stood and pulled his naked body flush against my clothed one. He hissed in shock. I knew he thought I would continue talking and not challenge him. In reality I had already had sex with him. I found nothing repulsive about him. I was worried about his health but I knew one way I could help was by proving him wrong about how I do desire him. I kissed his neck and pulled his hair back to expose his neck. I could see the purple vein peak through his porcelain skin. I felt his heart beat in my hand. It was slow and deep, slightly uneven. 

“I didn’t scare you did I.”

He shook his head no and gazed up at me.

“No. Just surprised me.”

“A pleasant one?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

He blushed and bowed his head.

“Yes, sir.”

I brought my hand down his back and rubbed his cheeks playfully. 

“Get on your back and spread your legs.”

He hissed and moaned just at my words. I felt my loins twitch at his enthusiasm. He laid down and opened his legs with confidence. This was a different Elio then the one I saw moments ago. He was liberated, free, and unbothered. I assumed that was because he could see my proof of interest and arousal for him. I striped then leaned above him and watched him breath erratically, waiting. I leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss before whispering in his ear.

“Do you want my mouth, fingers, or cock?”

He ground his hips into the bed then opened his mouth.

“Can you fill my mouth first?”

I smiled at him and nodded. I guided my flesh inside his lips slowly. He stared at me the entire time until my cock was sheathed in his throat. He gagged then held my hips to stay in place.

“Oh what a good boy. Taking it so good baby.”

He pulled back and gasped as a string of spit connected his lips and the head of my cock. He smiled at me wickedly then started to lick my balls. 

“Fuck, Elio. Take it again.”

He opened his mouth obediently then continued to gag as I pulsed in his mouth. There was so much spit but I could tell he loved it. That feeling of being “dirty” that he referred to was now setting him free. I moved my body down the bed and kissed his soaked lips. He moaned against me before pulling up to speak.

“I want you inside me.”

I grabbed his neck and squeezed his throat just as I guided myself in his raw hole. He squeaked then relaxed into the pressure. His body was shaking in ecstasy as I filled his hole and held his throat. A few curls fell in his face as he brought his arms up to hold on to my chest. He scratched me harshly then bit his lip. I knew he was going to cum. I could feel him pulsating around me.

“Wait until I tell you to cum.”

“What?”

Elio sounded frightened. As if he had no idea how to control it.

“I’ll go slow just fight it.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can. Do you want to be a good boy?”

He nodded then groaned as he tried to hold on. 

“You’re so beautiful when you’re this desperate.”

He gasped then grabbed my face. I couldn’t control myself. I kissed him so passionately I felt it in my toes. Once I slipped my tongue into his mouth I felt him squeeze me tight as his moans vibrated against my teeth. I continued kissing him until I couldn’t hold back breeding him as hard as my nature required. 

“Such a good boy... feel my cum.”

When I pulled out Elio still had me in a trance. I sat and circled my fingers around his hole.

“You look delicious enough to eat. Your dripping baby... oh your hole... it’s gaping from taking my cock.”

Elio’s demeanor was bashful and turned on. He had no idea what to say to my dirty talk. Then he spoke.

“Feels good...”

I kissed his rib cage then stuck three fingers in him without warning. He whined then grabbed the sheets.

“Oliver... fuck yes... oh-“

The moment all three of my fingers pressed on his pleasure spot he started to shake.

“Elio this is going to be really intense but I got you ok.”

He sat up and held on to my back as I continued to pump his ass as he all but screamed. I smiled at how carried away he had gotten vocally. 

“Cumming... I’m, oh my... fuck, Oliver...”

His ass pushed my fingers out then squirted all over the bed. His cock also released itself on his petite stomach. He was breathing so hard I just held him and rubbed his skin. 

“Good job Elio. You did great. Just breathe.”

I laid down with him and put his hair out of his eyes before putting an extra pillow down. He smiled at me before closing his eyes. 

“Did I prove to you that I don’t think you’re gross?”

Elio giggled.

“Yes, sir.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the fact that I’ve had a fever since Tuesday and have to get surgery next week lol. But my boyfriend hasn’t left my side in three days and is doing literally everything for me. I also recently told him about all this smutty fan fiction so if you’re reading this bub thank you and I love you♥️

Elio fell asleep shortly after. I covered him with a blanket and left him a note saying I went to the grocery store. He needed food where he was living. I inhaled the cold New York afternoon and smiled to myself. I felt so lucky that I met Elio. I just couldn’t seem to stop thinking about him. Once I purchased over a hundred dollars worth of groceries I went back to the hotel and knocked at his door. No answer. 

“Elio?”

No answer.

“Elio are you ok?”

No answer. 

“It’s Oliver.”

No answer. I felt my blood start to thump nervously as I continued knocking. Once the door opened and he instantly ran back to the bed. 

“You ok?”

“Head hurts...”

“You probably need to eat more. I’ll cut you up some fruit.”

“Not hungry.”

He covered his entire chest underneath a blanket and groaned. I sat on the bed and ran my fingers through his hair. 

“You’ll feel better though.”

I heard his stomach grumble. 

“I appreciate you helping me with my heat but you don’t know me or anything about me.”

“I never said I did... but I want to.”

Elio blushed.

“Fuck...”

“You ok?”

“I’m just so tired...”

“You might feel better if you eat.”

“I’m ok.”

“Just have some fruit.”

I handed him a bowl of apples and mangos. He ate it surprisingly fast then looked sick. 

“Why did you make me do that?”

He looked like he was about to cry.

“Please go.”

“What, Elio... why?”

“I just want to be alone.”

I nodded and left my phone number and address on a piece of paper. 

“I bought toilet paper, lotion, and a heating pad. It’s all in the bathroom.”

I left before he had the chance to say thank you. I was extremely conflicted. Could I really be with someone that was starving them-self? No. I couldn’t. I wouldn’t do that to myself. I could help him if he called again, maybe give him emotional support. Just don’t fall in love, Oliver. Don’t. It felt like we were in that room for five seconds and five years all at the same time. I already adored him. His cute smirk and sly smile. How gentle his fingers were... how his hair smelled like roses. I got to my apartment and started all the work I missed today. I had graduated from Columbia a few months ago and landed a job translating legal documents between languages. I sat on my bed with my dog Levi. He was a rescue greyhound and one of the best decisions I had made. He put his jaw over my leg and stared at me. I kissed his forehead and started working. A few hours later I heard a knock. I rushed to the door to find Elio wrapped in a blanket, shivering.

“You ok?”

“Can I come in?”

I pulled the blanket towards me and put my arms around him. Levi was looking at us curiously.

“Wow that’s a big dog.”

“He’s a gentle giant. Come on you look like you have a fever. Let’s get you in bed.”

I felt his forehead and neck which were both on fire. I got a frozen bag of pees and water and brought it to him.

“Elio did you want to stay here?”

“Yes, I’ll eat. I’ll do anything. I just... can’t be alone... I’m afraid I’m going to die Oliver.”

I ran my fingers through his hair.

“You’re not gonna die Elio. I’ll help you eat.”

He smiled then Levi jumped on the bed. Elio’s eyes went wide as the dog put half of his weight on Elio’s legs. He giggled then pet Levi softly. I grabbed the thermometer and took his temp. 101. 

“Well you’re definitely sick. Probably from the freezing walk over here.”

He nuzzled his head into mine and allowed me to feed him small pieces of frozen fruit. 

“I’m gonna make pasta.”

He grimaced then nodded. When I came back with dinner for us on two plates he and Levi were both asleep. I put Elio’s meal in the fridge then continued working from my desk in the same room so I wouldn’t disturb him. Levi continued shifting uncomfortably. I knew Elio’s body was boney and uncomfortable for him to lay on. He later curled up next to Elio and only put his head on his tummy. Levi had been starved before I rescued him and I wondered if he noticed Elio’s struggle. He didn’t leave his side as I worked. Two hours later I heard Elio’s voice caress my ear drums. 

“Oliver I’m sweating...”

I walked over and saw that his shirt was drenched. I took his temp again. 102.4. 

“You should take a cold bath then I’ll get you your pasta.”

He looked down in sadness.

“I might need help.”

“Then I’ll help you. Come on.”

The moment he took his shirt and sweats off he started shivering. I decided a bath would be better. I made it not too hot or cold. Even though I had seen him naked he looked reluctant to take his underwear off. 

“Oliver I don’t want you to feel bad but I’ve been bleeding a bit.”

His eyelids dropped to the floor as he sighed. 

“Can I see?”

I really hoped Elio knew how much I already cared for him. Every one of my alpha instincts was exploding now more than the day and night we spent together.   
He was sick and I wanted to make him feel better desperately. He lowered his underwear, turned around, and grabbed the bathroom sink.

“I feel weird that your dog is just watching us.”

“He’s worried about you. He’s a very emotionally intuitive dog.”

Elio smiled and nodded for me to touch him. I could see some dried blood on his left cheek but no new crimson liquid. 

“Does it hurt more inside or around your rim?”

“Inside.”

“Ok well there’s such a small amount of blood I’m not worried. Just don’t have sex for a few weeks.”

“I’d only want to have sex with you.”

His cheeks got even more red once he confessed. 

“Well then we won’t. While you heal.”

He walked over the bath and got in slowly. I washed his hair and told him to sip on a giant jug of ice water. There was a moment when he leaned his face into my hand. I could tell he needed some comfort. I kissed his forehead.

“You’re going to get better Elio. You won’t feel like this forever, ok?”

He nodded then reached for my hand. Levi sat next to the bath and continued to stare at Elio. He pet him as I washed all the soap off his body.

“I’m ok Levi, your owner is being very kind to me.”

I smiled then told Levi to lay on the bed so he wouldn’t get splashed. The moment Elio stood he started to shiver. I wrapped him in two towels then sat him in a chair and blow dried his body and hair. His eyes kept fluttering at the warmth. 

“Ok if you’re sweating maybe just wear some boxers and I’ll grab you some ice if you get hot.”

He walked to the bed and put the boxers on I had left for him. After he scooted next to Levi. I handed him the pasta. It was a very small serving because I wanted him to see an empty plate. I knew he would feel more encouraged and accomplished. He ate slowly but did finish it all. 

“I know you might feel nauseous. Just keep sipping water.”

He did then reached for my hand. 

“Will you lay with me?”

“Of course.”

I laid next to him and scratched his back but didn’t envelope him in my arms because I knew he’d get too hot.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I do. You’ve been so kind. And I do feel a little better.”

“Good.”

I brushed his hair back affectionately.

“Sleep, El.”

He sniffled.

“My mom calls me El.”

He instantly started to cry. I knew he missed his family. I rubbed his shoulders until his breathing changed and I could tell he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it’s been so long since I’ve updated anything! I’ve been generally apathetic to writing lately because of how busy I’ve been. Whenever I’m not working or going to school I’m trying to sleep haha. However I always feel better when I write so I thought I’d bust a chapter out real quick. Enjoy!

When I woke up Elio was snuggled next to me. We weren’t touching but his head was very close to my shoulder. Levi was laying next to him on the other side of the bed. For some reason knowing my dog liked him made me feel that he was home. Was it naive for me to think that he didn’t need his biological family? I would be his family. I couldn’t fathom how they could have kicked him out just for who he was, who he was born to be. I watched his chest ride and fall as he slept. He looked so serene, probably from sickness and exhaustion. Was he still in heat? He still smelled delicious but I couldn’t tell if that was just him or his pheromones. He opened his eyes lazily and connected them with mine. He yawned and stretched while looking around and remembering where he fell asleep. 

“Hi.”

I moved his curls out of his eyes and smiled at his angelic face.

“Hi.”

“Can you hold me?”

“Of course.”

I wrapped my arms around his skeletal frame and inhaled sharply when I felt his ribs and back muscles flex and tense. 

“I’m gonna make us breakfast soon.”

“No, I can’t eat breakfast it makes me nauseous.”

I rubbed his back and tried to remain sympathetic while also being assertive.

“You came to me for help. Eating in the morning is important. Even if you start with just a banana or a bar.”

He nodded then started to cry. He wasn’t making any noise but I could feel the wetness on my naked chest. 

“I... can’t.”

“Yes you can.”

I realized so much of Elio’s eating disorder had to do with his self-esteem. He said he “couldn’t” eat and that he “can’t” do anything right. I was starting to get tired of hearing him talk like that but I needed to try to understand and not patronize his feelings. 

“I’m sure it’s difficult but I want to help you. I so badly want to make you feel better.”

I rubbed his boney jaw and kissed his forehead. He whimpered then tilted his head back. When he did I was reminded how many times I marked him with hickeys. He was so submissive and willing... he still is. My heart expanded at his trust for me. He’d let me do anything to his body and because of this I needed to help it get healthy. I wanted to be inside of him just as much as I wanted to see him swallow food and water. I wanted him to have everything that satiated his bodies pure eternal needs. I rubbed the purple marks affectionately as he purred his approval. 

“You think you’re still in heat?”

He nodded then buried his face in my neck, out of embarrassment. I kept talking to him while rubbing his scalp.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about your heat. I know society makes it seem...”

“Pathetic, not masculine, disgusting, seductive...”

“I know. But I don’t think that way. Elio your heat is... a part of you and it’s so beautiful.”

He lifted his head and smiled at me with everything he had. I could tell it wasn’t easy for him to make eye contact but he seemed to want to give me his attention. 

“I just feel... desperate. You don’t know me but I’m very independent. This just feels... wrong and I’m just still surprised I need.... ugh I’m not making any sense. I guess what I’m ummm trying to say is I just thought I was straight and then this happened and... I just feel like a freak.”

“Elio it’s ok if you’re still attracted to women...”

“No that’s what I’m saying. I’m gay and I always was... I’m trying to say that I was in denial and I could stay in denial until my heat came.”

As he said that he shifted his pelvis then his eyes went wide. They instantly started to water.

“What’s wrong?”

His voice was so quiet I had to strain to hear.

“I leaked I’m sorry.”

I kissed his nose and rubbed his neck.

“That’s normal. You’re not a freak and nothing is wrong with you. Being gay isn’t something to be ashamed of and neither is being an omega. You’re not weak, you’re not for other people’s pleasure, and your want to be penetrated has nothing to do with how masculine you are.”

He smiled down to the floor then nodded. His mannerisms were so adorable. 

“Want to jump in the shower and I can change the sheets?”

He nodded then quickly detached himself from my warm embrace. He closed the bathroom door before undressing. I felt hurt sting my body before realizing just how self conscious he was. I had to come to terms with the fact that he was like an onion. Even though I may have peeled back a few layers, there was still so much to go. I needed to give him space... How could such a beautiful creature starve himself? Levi whined at the door. I knocked after changing the sheets.

“Levi is worried about you.”

He opened the door and instantly went to console Levi. All Elio had on was his underwear. I felt another surge of alpha hormones course through me when I saw just how underweight he was. His frame continued to shock me. I wanted to protect him so badly I felt a burning behind my eyes. I blinked quickly then rubbed my forehead. 

“You ok?”

I nodded then smiled at him, he returned it. I could see his eyes watering. His body shifted uncomfortably and he let a few tears drop. 

“I’m so sorry I’m so disgusting.”

His comment took my breath away. I stuttered, trying to come up with a response. How did I explain to him that he could never be disgusting but that it was disturbing. 

“Elio. You know I’m not disgusted by you. We went through this, then we had sex.”

“Then why are you looking at me like that?”

I took a step forward and lifted his chin.

“Because you’re hurting yourself and your body is hurting. When I look at you I see pain. Pain is not disturbing but it is concerning. Do you see the difference?”

“Wanna shower?”

“Changing the subject.”

I rubbed his back and watched goosebumps rise on his skin. 

“I’m gonna take your temperature.”

He turned toward me and opened his mouth. I couldn’t help thinking about the last time his head was thrown back and his mouth agape. Suddenly I felt anxious. He’s right... I didn’t know him. I had only met him two days ago. Was I caught up in helping him? In my lust for him? I knew I was also in heat so were my feelings genuine? I felt my stomach turn. Before I could keep thinking Elio put his hand on mine.

“Don’t over think. It’s ok.”

How could he make me feel better so easily... being with him was the most effortless thing I had done in my entire life, despite his issues. They didn’t feel like issues to me, it felt like trauma. There was a reason he was doing this, even if he didn’t even know what it was. I stuck the thermometer under his tongue then waited for the beep.

“99.1. Much better.”

Without warning he stood on his top toes and kissed me. It was a quick peck but felt so endearing. I kissed him back then helped him in the shower. 

“There was no blood on the bed. Are you still bleeding?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oliver can you knot me before we shower?”

I could tell by the way he asked that it was something he needed not wanted. 

“Of course.”

He quickly walked over to the bed and got on his hands and knees. Elio’s face was flush and I could see his spine shaking. 

“Relax I got you.”

I rubbed his hips and hair at the same time. A choked sound escaped him before he spoke.

“How are you so good at this?”

“I’ve helped a few omegas in heats before.”

Elio snapped his head back.

“How many?”

I scoffed and started to rub his hole with my finger. 

“Why does it matter?”

Elio started to moan and seemed to have a harder time talking. I took my hand off his pulsing opening so he could speak. 

“I... you’re just my first and I... I don’t know.... never mind.”

I kissed his lower back and felt his ass leak on my thigh.

“Sorry...”

I kissed his neck then whispered.

“I’ve been with three male omegas. Two were friends with benefits. One was a boyfriend. Soon when you’re not dripping I’ll tell you about them, ok?”

He nodded and apologized again. I pushed a finger into his hole and felt his body clench around me. 

“Oh...”

He shifted his hips back and groaned. His voice was just as gorgeous as his moans. 

“You in heat for me baby?”

I added another finger and felt Elio gasp then whine when I added another.

“Yes, sir.”

His hole was stretching around my fingers so obediently. I kissed his spine multiple times and went down every bone I could reach.

“You can use me, sir.”

I couldn’t believe how turned on his dirty talk made me. This made me think if I should ask him exactly what he wants, I didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Elio, I’ll use you but I want to know how you want to be used.”

He turned his head and looked at me openly.

“Just use me for your pleasure. I want to hurt because of you.”

I smiled and kissed his curls.

“I’ll take care of you and use you, don’t worry love.”

I felt his body shake and saw his hole push out more liquid.

“Good boy.”

I rubbed my cock around his hole and grabbed his hair and pulled his neck back. His entire body was slack. Every muscle was willing and all of his blood was thumping submissively in my hold. 

“Spread your legs for me wider.”

He obeyed immediately before whining in protest. 

“Please...”

I pushed in before he could continue begging.

“Needy are we?”

He grabbed the sheets and pushed back on my roughly. I got the message and started to fuck into his tight heat. His insides squeezed around me as I fought to loosen him. He was so small I realized I was fully lifting him off the bed. I removed my hands and saw my finger prints painted on his hips. 

“Why’d you take your hands off!”

He was clearly a masochist. He was so enthusiastic that I was finally treating him with slight pain. I spanked him hard as I thrust my hips forward. He squeaked then moaned at the pain. After the 10th spank he wasn’t moaning but crying and whining. 

“What a good omega.”

“Oliver... keep fucking me.”

His voice didn’t even sound like his own. It was broken and so so desperate. 

“Gladly.”

I rolled into his hips until he collapsed from not being able to hold himself up. I looped my arms over his chest and lifted him on and off me. He cried out at the pleasure before I felt his ass cum. He pulsed around me feverishly until he went completely limp. I kissed his neck and continued rolling my cock into his dripping boy cunt. 

“So goood...”

Elio was babbling while his body was vibrating under my use. 

“Want me to knot you Elio?”

“Yes sir please.”

I flipped laid us down so he was curled up in front of me. Once the knot started to form I felt an indescribable urge to tell him I loved him. I didn’t out of shyness. That’s when I heard him squeak underneath me.

“I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As always I’ve been super busy and it took me a few days to write this. All stories will be finished don’t worry! This is just the one I’ve been running with lately. Enjoy and please leave your thoughts(:

His comment took me by surprise but didn’t bother me at all. I felt a huge sense of responsibility. I loved him too. I did... but why couldn’t I say it? I kissed his neck then felt him pull away from me. 

“You ok?”

Elio started thrashing slowly and making guttural moans in an attempt to communicate. I knew after an intense breeding session some omegas could get overly sensitive and not want to be touched. All the omegas I had been with wanted comfort after. The other times Elio and I had sex he seemed to want my affection. 

“I’m... I... uhhhh...”

That’s when I realized he was having an intense heat flash. A sense of powerlessness approached me so quickly. 

“Tell me what you need.”

He looked so scared. I knew heat flashes came in the middle of a heat and could be an intense rise of emotions and even memories. He was crying now. 

“Elio. You’re having a heat flash. You’re gonna be ok.”

I tried to touch his back and he flinched away. 

“Don’t touch me. I... I... Oliver....”

“Yes. I’m here, I’m right here.”

For what felt like more than a half hour he trembled helplessly as his pores released sweat onto the sheets. I could smell his fear and discomfort. I could hear him trying to speak into his pillow. I loved his head delicately so I could try to hear him. 

“I... when I was younger... I was... I... someone touched... someone hurt me....”

Elio’s eyes were so wide and his fingers looked like they were trying to grab on to something imaginary. His entrance was still leaking as his body shook without pause. 

“I’ve never told... I have never told.... don’t tell my parents...”

I felt my chest tighten and my eyes water.

“Ok.”

I knew the best thing to do while Elio was reliving his trauma was to just be there. I couldn’t touch him and the less I talked the better. I knew he wasn’t rational and I didn’t even know if he could hear me. In case he could I spoke gently.

“This is only temporary. I know it’s scary but soon it’ll be over. I love you Elio. Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Suddenly his hips stopped hitching back and forth, his spine stopped vibrating, and his collarbone went slack. 

“Can I touch you?”

He nodded then whimpered at the sensation my hands brought him. 

I cradled him in my arms and kissed his forehead. 

“There you go. You’re safe. It’s ok. You did it.”

His heart was actually beating so slow I wondered if something was wrong. Omegas were such fascinating creatures. Maybe that opinion had to do with my status of being an alpha. I loved omegas, I truly would help any of them. They’re the kindest, most ethereal, emotional, and gifted beings on the planet. I was angry his parents didn’t feel that way. That they didn’t protect him, in many ways. I thought about Elio’s childhood trauma... how it’s connected to his eating habits... if at all. Should I ask him about it later? Soon Elio’s body language switched from stand offish to aroused. I smoothed my hands over his skin softly and kissed his neck as he came out of his trance. 

“Mmm... Oliver... need you...”

I felt him leak more on my thigh. He started to cry again. I could see the skin underneath his eyes scabbing from how much he had been crying. I hated that he felt so ashamed for what was happening to his body.

“Shhh.. ok, you have me.”

I laid him on his side so his head could be supported by a pillow and tears wouldn’t run down his nose. I opened his cheek and without ceremony put myself inside him. I knew he needed me more than his ego cared to admit. In truth I had no desire to make him feel bad or to joke about how strong his heat was. In this moment I was so glad I found him in Hell’s kitchen. I couldn’t imagine how cruel someone could have been to this angel because of his heat symptoms. He groaned and then sobbed. I massaged his back slowly as I just allowed my flesh to sit inside his. 

“Move please.”

He sounded angry. I knew this was another large part of a heat. Omegas can get angry at their partner for not satisfying them or at themselves for asking too much. I moved in him slowly then felt him dig his nails into my thigh.

“Faster.”

“Elio relax.”

He groaned in disapproval then stopped making noise all together.

“Don’t tell me to relax. You don’t understand.”

I scratched his scalp as I tried my best to soothe him.

“I know I don’t know what it’s like. But this is going to happen every few months or more. You need to learn control.”

The sound he made resonated into my gut so deeply I felt sick. Without words it was the sound of someone begging... someone wounded. He couldn’t control it but I needed him to try. I applied a heavy amount of pressure to his ass from behind while my hands dug into his hips. Even his squirming didn’t cause my hands to shift. 

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself. I’ll fuck your but we have to get your heart rate down.”

He nodded briefly then inhaled automatically. He coughed then shivered before breathing normally. I continued rubbing his entire back and stomach as his aura started to soften. It was clear now that his body was relaxed and his scent glands weren’t exploding. Then he squeaked with a final plea.

“Please.”

I rolled into him and kissed his spine. 

“Good boy Elio. You did great.”

I sat up and brought his hips with me so he was on all fours. I started fucking him exactly how I knew he wanted. 

“Oh... god....”

I held his neck with both hands as I found his sweet spot purposefully. 

“Fuck... ah, knot me. Please....”

He was shaking again. His heart beat was soaring and his eyes were wild. I soothed his skin with my hands as I gave him the only thing I knew would make him feel better. It went on like this for two hours. It got to the point where Elio couldn’t lift any limb to participate but he was still speaking.

“Again.”

I had knotted him 5 times now and I knew even though I was in heat I didn’t have it in me to continue. I brought his knees on my shoulders then gazed down at his pale hole. Both of our juices were dripping down while his hole clenched then expanded. I took my finger and rubbed his rim gently. I played with the small hairs that danced around his entrance as his eyes fluttered. 

“I want you inside me.”

“I can’t anymore love.”

He had stopped crying for a little under an hour but my statement made his green eyes gloss over again. His mouth went into a pout and he groaned.

“I feel like my insides are burning.”

In truth I had never been with someone in such an intense heat. Maybe it was because it was his first. I didn’t know. I knew my fingers wouldn’t be enough. I thought back to a dildo I had in my dresser. It was my exes and I kept it for emergencies for him, just like this one. 

“Elio I have a dildo in my dresser, that might help.”

Elio squirmed then held on to my thigh and played with my hair.

“Whose is it?”

“I used it on my ex, for these emergency kind of situations. I’ll clean it really well.”

“Ok.”

He seemed slightly jealous but also understanding. More than anything he looked uncomfortable and needy. I put a blanket over his body before grabbing what I hoped would ease him. When I opened the bathroom door I saw Levi pop his head out from the tub. He loved to sleep in there. I scratched his neck before grabbing the anti-bacterial cleaner and soap. I dried it off then went back to Elio. He was so fast asleep that little snores were escaping his nostrils. Maybe that was the best medicine.... me leaving. Am I the problem? I decided to continue other projects in the living room to let his scent settle into his own skin. I put the dildo back then went to the kitchen to start breakfast. 2:47. A little late but never better. I thought about what Elio confessed to me. I wanted to bring it up but I didn’t know if his heat was a good time. I’d think it over... I turned on light classical music as I cooked for the only person I felt the need to care for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. So I’m well aware that this story has been mostly porn lol. I love writing smut... obviously. But any of you that have read shattered or ownership know I write A LOT of hurt/comfort and care kink. This story starting in this chapter is going to reference’s Elio’s sexual abuse as a child and how it contributes and connects to his eating disorder and depression. I will bring continuing every story but I never know when inspiration will strike for what story and sometime I get a new one all together. I appreciate you all joining me in my writing flow. Writing can help a lot with my own issues and can be a great exercise tool for my more academic writing. I will respond to all comments after work! Omg also I’m re-reading ownership cause I’m gonna update it but there were so many great comments I didn’t respond to and I think I’m going to as I keep reading. Love you all♥️

I finished the eggs, toast, and potatoes faster then I knew was possible. I was completely wound up with adrenaline. Elio’s heat was causing me to go into my own sort of trance in order to take care of him. It’s like my body knew he would wake and I couldn’t be watching a stove or flame. I salted the eggs, threw jelly on the toast, then rushed to his room- my room. When I opened the door he popped his head out then cried out harder then I expected. I jumped but didn’t drop any plates. I set them down quickly then went to him. 

“Oliver...”

His eyes were unlike anything I had seen before. He looked as if he was still asleep, even though I knew he was awake. His skin was starting to glow and I could feel his aura wrap around me like a hug. 

“Yes, I’m here.”

I pet his curls and kissed his eyelids while I watched him. He never made direct eye contact with me because I didn’t know if he could. Suddenly he squinted in pain then grabbed his abdomen with his hands. 

“Ow.”

I heard a squelching sound under the covers so I picked one up to look. Elio tried to protest but he wasn’t quick enough. There was a small puddle of fluid and a few drops of blood. I knew he would try to apologize so I spoke before he could.

“It’s ok just keep breathing exactly like you are. You’re doing great.”

I laid two towels down on the other side of the bed then cradled him in my arms to settle him on them. I took the dirty sheets and put them on the floor, I’d wash them later. I grabbed wipes and warm water to clean him. He seemed nervous to have me touch him while we weren’t having sex. I smoothed my hands over his thighs with a comforting amount of pressure.

“Is it ok if I clean you?”

He smiled and nodded. I could tell he was smitten by the fact that I asked and didn’t assume. I wiped the excess fluid off his thighs, ass, and hole as he breathed deeply. I watched his stomach protrude briefly then sink back down. I kissed his hipbones then put a small amount of warm water on my hands. My palms wiped his skin a second time after. He smiled at me then laid his head back down. I could see his eyes were closed and that he was just enjoying my touch. Finally I put a small amount of ointment around his rim. I swiped my finger over the area a few times so it soaked in. I looked to find him biting his lip while his head was thrown back. Once I took my hand away he looked at me with an intensity I didn’t know if I deserved.

“Thank you.”

I kissed the inside of his thigh then continued massaging his legs.

“Just lay back.”

He did automatically and laid his arms by his side. I put another pillow behind his neck then gave him his plate. I squirted a glob of lotion on my palms and started rubbing his thigh then calves. His jaw dropped at the feeling then bit into his toast. I could tell he was hungry but he was trying not to eat. 

“Don’t fight yourself more than you have to. You’re in heat, it’s very important that you get enough nutrition.”

He pouted in protest but continued eating. He ate everything but the eggs while I kneaded his flesh with care. He put the plate on the dresser then called Levi to lay next to him. Levi curled up and placed his head on Elio’s arm. He rubbed Levi’s ear in the same motion I was massaging his ankle. 

“Did you want to talk about what you told me earlier?”

His demeanor changed quickly to uncertainty and insecurity. His jaw dropped slightly and he started to blink worriedly. 

“What did I say?”

Did he not remember? 

“Oliver, I don’t really remember any details... what did I say?”

He looked like he was about to cry any second. As if his brain was scanning all the possible things he thought I could know. His breathing was uneven again and I could feel his thighs shaking. I felt terrible because I didn’t want to risk bringing something traumatic up but he seemed that he needed to know. I talked evenly and calmly. 

“You said someone touched you inappropriately when you were younger. It was important to you that I didn’t tell your parents.”

He started crying. Right after I finished speaking. It felt like we were the only two people in the world. I could feel that he wanted to cry in my arms. I reached for his torso and hugged him to me as if he was my brother or a son. I couldn’t sexualize any part of his nakedness right now. I didn’t care to and I knew he needed that space. He clutched my back and collapsed into me. I don’t know how long he sobbed while I scratched his back. He squeaked from underneath my jaw. 

“What?”

“I need a tissue.”

I got up and brought him one. He blew his nose and wiped his eyes as I put all the supplies away. I sat next to his legs and looked at him with care.

“Can we talk about it another time?”

I nodded.

“Of course, anytime. We don’t have to at all. But I think it would feel good to tell someone. Whenever you’re ready, if at all.”

He agreed then laid his body underneath the comforter. He always slept on his stomach with his head smooshed in the pillow. 

“I’m gonna go to sleep.”

In this moment he felt like a teenager to me, for the first time. It seemed like a defense mechanism. Similar to how I would say “later!” in college. I decided to open my mouth.

“You can’t just avoid everything and sleep forever.”

“You said I could do whatever I wanted!”

I was taken aback at him yelling. 

“Yes you can Elio. If you’re not gonna go back home and you’re going to live in the real world you can’t just go to sleep when things...”

“Why are you making this such a big deal! I’m tired! You just fucked me for five hours!”

The way he said the last part made my chest collapse into my body. He looked pained.

“Elio you were begging. You were... I know you don’t remember but you were crying when I went soft because you needed me so bad. And that’s normal. That’s a heat. But you can’t blame me for helping you.”

“I’m not. I’m in a lot of pain and I don’t remember. You could relax a little bit I just met you and apparently I told you something I’ve never told anyone.”

That thought hadn’t crossed my mind.

“No one knows?”

“No, thank you for everything and I know I asked to be here, I asked for you to fuck me, and I told you about what happened when I was younger but... I’m fucked up ok? This is what you signed up for because my parents threw me out and... it’s just not my choice to be here. It’s not my choice to be an omega and go through this. It wasn’t my choice when my doctor...”

Elio’s vocal cords stopped immediately and his stomach indented... like the wind was knocked out of him. 

“My... my... the doctor. It was my family’s doctor. It went on for 3 years. He died of a heart attack.”

I stayed silent, waiting to see if he wanted to divulge more information. 

“He knew I was an omega. He said he’d tell my parents if I didn’t...”

Elio’s lip quivered. 

“If I didn’t obey him. If I didn’t do everything he wanted... because he said, that’s how alphas treat omegas sexually because they need it. Then my parents found out because of this stupid fucking heat! And guess what he was right! I do need it and I hate that he’s right about everything! My parents don’t love me and now I’m stuck in a guys house begging for him to breed me until I pass out!”

I couldn’t imagine how terrible this realization was for Elio. He was heaving for air from how long he had been screaming. I knew it was his hormones and so much emotion being brought to the surface. I let him purge anything he needed to say. I listened as well as I could. Finally he breathed raggedly and took an inhale.

“And I’m sorry. I’m sorry you know all this and that you’re responsible for me. Or at least feel responsible, because you’re a good person.”

“I do but I don’t mind at all. I’m in heat too Elio and I... I need you too. Just talking with you. Hearing your voice, watching you make progress eating... finding out these things about you, even though they’re terrible and I’m so sorry... I’m here for you. I’m here for you to yell and scream or cry and sob. You can shake, you can never have sex with me again, you can ask me for sex everyday. Internalize that your life is yours now and you make all the decisions. I’m only here to support you.”

For the first time in an hour I got a smile. I reached out to touch his cheek. I progressed slowly to see if he’d lean into me. He met me halfway and carressed my hand that was now on his cheek and jaw. 

“So Elio. What do yo want to do right now?”

He smiled again then kissed my hand. 

“I want to sleep.”

After our entire conversation I understood his need for sleep. Even if it was a defense mechanism, I was ok with it. 

“Sleep then.”

I tucked him in and got ready to go for a run. I had my own energy to burn off after our conversation. I was angry that someone would do that to a child. Livid. I thought about Elio’s life. His entire life had been based on keeping a secret of his abuse so his parents don’t disown him. I knew he needed to be the one to heal but I would do anything to help, even if I didn’t know how.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people. So, this story in particular does deal with childhood sexual abuse. The actual incidents will not be in depth but the PTSD will be prevalent. I want everyone to be well aware before reading this chapter in particular. I hope you all enjoy whatever this chapter is and that your heart isn’t too broken. Love you all♥️

My feet pounded the pavement as I got lost in my adrenaline rush. I was almost back to my apartment. Levi looked up at me clearly tired of jogging. I slowed down and caught my breath as I turned the key in the door. Elio’s scent hit me fast. A large smile spread across my cheeks at the realization he was nesting. At the end of a heat omegas often get extremely self conscious about how open their body is so they don’t venture out of the alphas bubble. I walked into the bedroom and saw him bundled in blankets sleeping peacefully. I took my clothes off and hopped in the shower. My cock was red from how much Elio used me. It’s funny that he kept begging me to use him when in reality I was just trying to please him. I hoped I did, that I made him feel the best I could despite his past. I let the water run down my back until I felt too hot to continue. 

“Oliver.”

“Fuck. Elio you scared me.”

Elio was standing in front of me in the shower with his head down. 

“Sorry.”

I rubbed his boney shoulders. 

“It’s ok.”

I moved him under the water and stepped where he was. He brushed his hair back so the water could encompass his entire body. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier.”

I stepped into the water and hugged him to me. Of course I accepted his apology. He let some of his weight fall on my chest. His chest expanded then fell naturally. 

“I’m here for you.”

He nodded and brought his hands up to hug me back. We washed each other sloppily. The way Elio touched me felt so tender. He caressed me like my skin was glass and he didn’t want to break me. Elio turned the shower off and handed me a towel. Once we were both dry he left the bathroom without a word. I followed him then started to dress. 

“Would you like to go to dinner?”

Elio looked at me sweetly then smiled. He seemed embarrassed.

“Like a date?”

I buttoned my jeans.

“Yes exactly like a date.”

His smile turned into heavy worry. 

“People will know you bred me today.”

A tear ran down his cheek and dropped on the floor.

“Who cares what people think.”

I stepped toward him and ran my fingers through his damp curls. 

“Can we go far away?”

“Why?”

He shuffled nervously then laid down on the bed.

“I don’t want to run into anyone.”

I knew he wasn’t ashamed of me but I still felt slightly stung. 

“It’s not because of you. You’re so much better than me... it’s just... if I saw my parents...”

I sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his knee. Now I understood. His hands started to shake. I felt his flesh heat up. 

“I don’t know if I can eat in front of people.”

I had no idea what to say. He was being so open and trusting me with so much but I couldn’t speak. I continued rubbing his knee as he started speaking again.

“I’m sorry... I’m so sorry you have to deal with... I should go...”

He got up so fast I didn’t even adjust. 

“No don’t. Thank you for telling me. We don’t have to leave. We can just stay here.”

He nodded then collapsed into my arms. I rubbed his back soothingly.

“You’re nesting. It’s normal to not want to go out. It’s ok. You have so much going on, you can stay in my apartment for as long as you want.”

He nodded on my shoulder then hugged me back. 

“I’m honestly just proud of myself for showering.”

I kissed his neck.

“I am too. The fact that you’re even here and letting me hold you... you’re getting better.”

He hugged me tighter before straddling my waist. He wrapped his arms around me upper back then settled his weight on my lap and his head on my shoulder. 

“My body feels so strange.”

“How so?”

He let his head stay on my shoulder to avoid eye contact.

“It’s sore and my hole is... I feel open, but I also feel more like myself I guess... I don’t know. That’s a weird thing to say. I guess this is my purpose so that makes sense.”

I looked down at his hands that were slightly vibrating on my chest. I could wrap my pointer finger to thumb around his wrist. I averted my attention to his face and focused on his jawline. He was gorgeous, of course, but sick... he looked so gaunt. I rubbed his hipbones and gasped again at their sharpness. For some reason this was my wake up call. I can’t help him, he needs to see someone. 

“On second thought I think I have another idea.”

He smirked, obviously thinking I had a different date idea or something kinky involved.

“I want to take you to a doctor.”

Awareness flashed across Elio’s face. He knew this would come up at some point. He had to.

“No.”

I gripped him tighter, nervous he would leave. If anything he did the opposite and sunk into my lap further. I relaxed at this realization that he was comfortable with me and hopefully that he trusted my opinion. He continued speaking after a moment of thinking. 

“It has to be a woman.”

I realized my mistake instantly and felt my blood run cold. I momentarily wasn’t thinking about someone taking advantage of Elio when he was so young. He abused him... I could see the trauma on Elio’s face. Did he want to talk about it?

“Elio it can be whoever you want. I can be there the entire time and you can leave or stop anything whenever you say. I’m going to protect you, no matter what.”

He nodded frantically as he screwed his face up, attempting not to cry.

“I don’t want to look at the lights.”

A deep sadness coursed through me as I watched memories crash across Elio’s brow bone. 

“Those fucking florescent lights. I hate them...”

I didn’t know a lot about childhood sexual trauma and my inexperience was showing at my lack of speech. I did know how powerful memories are and that just one could stay with you your entire life. He continued as I watched him intently.

“I would just stare into the light so I didn’t have to look at him.”

Like a switch Elio’s face went from alert and anxious to avoidant and disassociated. His hands were trembling. PTSD I was familiar with. He was staring at my bed lamp in a trance. I knew he was having a flashback. I thought about the position we were in. Did I trigger him by having him in my lap? His eyes got wide and his lip quivered before he gasped for air. I needed to do something, I couldn’t just watch him like this.

“Hey, you’re ok. It’s ok...”

I had no idea what to say or do. He looked so scared. 

“It’s Oliver. It’s just me.”

“I know it’s you! I’m not psychotic!”

Elio screamed at me so loud I was nervous the neighbors would hear. His nostrils were flared like he might attack me. He showed his teeth at me subconsciously then shivered. Now he was looking down at our laps instead of the lamp. I was nervous to touch him or move him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He scoffed. It was dripping with unforgiving sarcasm.

“No. I do not.”

I reached out to touch his thigh and he flinched. His face softened slightly. I could tell he was trying very hard not to cry. 

“It’s ok. You can cry.”

I wasn’t expecting how quickly his face shriveled up and his neck fell. I brought his body against my chest and held him as he sobbed. It was the kind of cry that scared me. I didn’t know if I could help him. But then again, I guess I am. Just by being here and listening. He cried for awhile. I don’t really know how long but after a moment I realized he was asleep. My heart clenched against his chest. I felt tears prick my eyelids as I rubbed his back. I was trying to heal him... I felt that glow in my fingertips. I cried harder knowing we were bonded. I whispered to the air knowing Elio was asleep.

“I love you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful readers! I had some time to write and this story called to me for an update. A gentle reminder that the material in this story may be triggering for some. Comments give me life ♥️

I knew if Elio stayed in this position much longer his knees would be aching when he woke up. I stood up slowly and tried to settle his body back in the covers without waking him. His eyes flew open the moment I put a blanket over him. He croaked something out but I couldn’t hear him. 

“What?”

“Don’t leave.”

I looked in his eyes and tried to convey my sadness that he thinks someone, specifically me, would leave him like this. 

“I was just taking my jeans off. I’m not leaving.”

I took my shirt off and got into bed in only my boxers. 

“So, I want you to know, so there are no surprises... that I’m taking you to the doctor tomorrow.”

He nodded. I’m sure he knew he couldn’t avoid it.

“But I also want you to know that I’m going to be there the entire time. I won’t even leave you for a minute if that’s what you want. The doctor will be a woman and I’ll inform her of your past so she can...”

“No.”

Elio was awake and defiant once again.

“She has to because you have to tell her if there’s anything that might trigger a panic attack. She could sedate you to make you more comfort-“

“No... don’t let them drug me. Oliver just please... don’t make me go. Please.”

He shifted his body underneath mine and opened his legs. I felt my eyes fill with liquid.

“What are you doing?”

“Anything. I’ll do anything. I bet you have something you want to do to me but you won’t because you’re scared. I’m yours... anything just not... please come on. Are you crying?”

Elio shifted his butt back and sat across from me. I was crying but I knew my facial expression hadn’t changed. I was devastated that he thought he could use his body to avoid his fears. I wiped my cheeks quickly then looked at him with all the energy I had left. 

“I’m just so sorry that... for all of it.”

Elio nodded then started anxiously picking his cuticles. 

“It’s ok.”

I frowned further and put my hand on his so he stopped picking. 

“No it’s not. None of it is.”

He nodded in agreement with me then laughed sarcastically.

“You know what sucks though... I thought it was my fault really until... I had sex with you. Something clicked that I was not... that I didn’t have the ability to consent back then. I didn’t even think... I was too young I just thought that’s what a doctor’s office was... I... fuck I’m sorry...”

His hands were starting to shake so I held them and kissed his forehead. 

“You never need to apologize for talking. Take a deep breath through your nose. Allow it to fill your stomach. Exhale. Good, there you go. Do that five more times. I’ll do it with you.”

He obeyed my suggestion as I rubbed his hands. His eyes were closed so I got to just look at him without the intensity of his stare. I watched his small stomach deflate with each exhale. I tried to push down my anger towards the people who made him. This was difficult because I was grateful that they birthed such an angel but they were terrible parents. Elio doesn’t seem to think so, he would go back if he could. I didn’t want to turn him against his parents but I wished he could see that this was mostly their fault. Why wasn’t his mom in the office with him? How did they not know he was an omega until his heat? And what kind of parents kick a 17 year old out of their house? Elio continues past five and I smile at how much deep breathing seems to relax him. That’s another thing, how did his parents not notice their son’s anxiety? Or his weight? I started to breath with Elio so I didn’t beome noticeably angry. I watched Elio open his eyes and smile at me.

“Can I have something to eat?”

He smiled again knowing that would make me so happy. My anger was whisked away with the breeze of Elio’s breath on my cheek. He kissed me there before laying back down on the bed.

“What do you want?”

“Fruit just not apples.”

I nodded and scurried to the kitchen to prepare. When I returned he was petting Levi and smiling at me. He took a bite of a peach slice then spoke. 

“I trust that you won’t let anything happen to me but please understand I still might... well I will have a really hard time.”

I sat next to him and put my hand on his knee.

“That’s ok. Just please don’t worry about it today save the worrying for tomorrow.”

He giggled at my sarcasm then took my hand in his. I brought the veins on the back of his hand to my lips then kissed his skin. He put the bowl to the side of the night stand then told Levi to get off the bed. He snuggled in to my chest then continued talking. 

“Thank you for listening and not freaking out when I freaked out. And I’m sorry for-“

“Stop, please don’t apologize for anything. I love being with you.”

He smiled then picked a scab on his knee.

“I love being with you too.”

I reached out to put my hand on his neck and took a deep breath knowing what I was about to ask would make him uncomfortable. 

“Is there anything you want to tell me about the abuse that you feel I need to know, considering we’re having sex.”

I tried to keep my voice soft and kept my question as more of a suggestion. Elio seemed to be lost in thought before he bravely made eye contact with me.

“What would you like to know?”

None of it, but just because I don’t want to hear doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. I took his hand in mine. 

“I want to know only what you want to tell me.”

That seemed to penetrate his brain enough for him to speak pretty quickly. 

“Um well, it’s better if I take my underwear off instead of you... it’s easier to do kinky stuff because it doesn’t feel like me. It’s difficult for me to be myself because of my body. None of that made sense...”

I could see his thoughts of self judgement swimming in his mind. I rubbed his palm and tried to soothe him.

“Yes it does. It all does. Keep talking.”

He seemed surprised I didn’t take anything he said personally. 

“Elio, I want to listen to you so I can get to know you better so I can help you in a way that is beneficial.”

His cheeks softened and his ears actually moved slightly as his entire body relaxed. 

“You’re a very smart man.”

“So are you.”

His reaction which seemed to be an improvement from earlier when he would constantly shake his head no when I would compliment him. 

“You have helped a lot by the way. I’m not suicidal anymore.”

His honesty struck me and I appreciated it. 

“I’m glad. Will you promise to tell me if you feel that way again?”

He shook his head yes then let a tear fall. 

“I didn’t think anyone would care enough to know.”

Did he not have other family members or friends?

“Are you close to anyone?”

“I had a few friends but once I got my heat they stopped talking to me and now that schools over they aren’t even responding to my texts.”

I scratched his arm while studying his inhales.

“Then they weren’t true friends.”

His voice was monotone.

“I know, it doesn’t make it less painful though.”

I sighed and repositioned myself so his head was in my lap. I started running my fingers through his curls as his voice vibrated on my ankle. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever see my parents again.”

For the first time he sounded angry rather than heart broken. 

“Fuck them. I’ll get better and... I’ll... I won’t let them make me feel bad about myself. I won’t let anyone.”

He sat up and looked at me.

“Why would I when someone as amazing as you appreciates me?”

I smiled at him and let my forehead fall on his. I whispered into his mouth before I intended to crash my lips into it.

“You deserve the world.”

Two fresh tears fell down Elio’s face before he let me see apart of him that was completely unguarded.

“You are my world.”

After our moment of basking in each other’s beauty had ended he continued.

“I know you don’t know the ins and outs of my life and I don’t know yours but I know I feel safe with you... safer then I’ve ever felt in my life.”

He caressed my cheek then leaned in to kiss me. We kissed slowly and I couldn’t help but feel a whimsical feeling in my stomach start to bloom. Elio hooked his hand in his boxers and pushed them down. I took the hint and moved my hands from his neck to his hips. He hissed in my mouth before arching up into me. He seemed level headed and coherent. Elio’s smile was full of relief. 

“My heat is over.”

I sighed happily then kissed his cheek then neck.

“You did it.”

He nodded before he bit his lip and descended down my body. He was biting various parts of my torso as his hands massaged my thighs. His entire hand didn’t even fit over one of my thighs. I felt my mouth water when he started to pull my pants down. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

He seemed taken aback by my admission. He blushed before wrapping his lips around my cock. 

“Oh baby look at me.”

Once he lifted his eyes to mine I twitched in his mouth. He smiled before rubbing my balls with his fingers. I tried to whisper more words of encouragement but when he swallowed me easily my eyes rolled back.

“Fuck you’re good at that.”

Suddenly the realization crashed through me that the only other time he’s done this was when he was a child. I felt my stomach bubble with anxiety as his cheeks grew wet with tears from gagging.

“Elio stop.”

He popped off of me then took a large breath of air. I smiled out how cute his little pant of protest was. He looked relaxed and maybe that he wasn’t thinking about what I was? Should I not say what I was thinking? Surely it will ruin not only the mood but probably cause Elio to panic. I forced a grin.

“Nothing I was just gonna cum.”

He sat up further then scoffed.

“No you weren’t. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

His empathy made my heart tighten, how sweet he was.

“Did your doctor make you do that?”

Elio’s eyes quickly grew wide before he processed what I had been thinking when I told him to stop. He reached for my hand and sustained eye contact.

“He was a germaphobe, I never gave him oral or touched him without a glove.”

For some reason the bizarreness of this faceless man made me more angry. Should I keep asking questions because he seems so level headed? No. He’ll talk to me about details when he wants to. But shouldn’t I know if certain things frighten him? Or if something I have done in the past few days has made him uncomfortable.

“Oliver?”

I looked up at him and saw pure concern written on his face.

“We’ll talk more later. I’m not scared of you, you’re not taking advantage of me and I’ll tell you if something bothers me. You saved me Oliver. Thank you.”

He returned his mouth to my now soft flesh. That quickly reversed after a few minutes of his tongue on my sex. I gyrated my hips into the bed to try to keep from thrusting into him. After another moment he spit my cock out and gasped violently. I rubbed his neck as he fought for more air than his lungs were ready for. 

“Can you fuck me?”

I nodded then reached for him to lay on top of me. For now I just wanted his body weight on me, his breath on my neck, and his heart beating with mine.


End file.
